X-Men Classic 85
"Tokyo Story" is the 85th issue of the reprint series X-Men Classic, formerly published as Classic X-Men. It is the 39th issue of the series under it's current title. The story from this issue reprints ''Uncanny X-Men'' #181, which was originally published in May, 1984. It was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by John Romita, Jr. Dan Green composed the finished art and inks. A new cover illustration was provided by Kerry Gammill and inked by Bob Wiacek. The issue was colored by Glynis Wein with Tom Orzechowski on lettering. It was edited by Louise Jones with Ann Nocenti as assistant editor. This issue was released with a July, 1993 cover date and a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). In this issue, the X-Men return from the Secret Wars, only to find themselves dropped in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. Moreover, the dragon they briefly encountered on the Beyonder's Battleworld has followed them as well and has now grown to fantastic size. Once again, the Japanese Civil Defense must now contend with a giant green monster in their midst. Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Rogue :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, James Howlett * Lockheed * Amiko Kobayashi * Madelyne Pryor * Mariko Yashida * Scott Summers * Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida * Green dragon * Robert Kelly * Akiro * Eiko * Jiro * Senator Phillip * Teruki * Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force * X-Men * Dragons * Humans * Mutants * Japan :* Tokyo :* Japanese National Command Center :* Kanagawa * Tahiti * Washington, D.C. :* White House * None * Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force tanks and jets * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue was originally printed in ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1 #181. It is also reprinted in the 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM collection and ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 5. * The tagline for this issue is "Young Dragons in Love". * The events of this issue take place following the events of ''Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars'' #12. The X-Men appears next as a group in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #183. Rogue appears next in a solo story in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #182. * The events of this issue take place on January 23rd, 1984. * This issue introduces the Mutant Affairs Control Act, which will affect mutant-kind for several years. * First appearance of Amiko Kobayashi. She will become the foster child of Mariko Yashida, and later, Yukio. She appears next in ''Kitty Pryde & Wolverine'' #5. * Final appearance of the green dragon. * Sunfire chronologically appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #279. He appears next in ''Deathlok'' #4. * Mariko Yashida appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #176. She appears next in ''Kitty Pryde & Wolverine'' #5. * Senator Robert Kelly appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #158. He appears next in ''Defenders'', Volume 1 #142. * On the first two pages of this issue, the Japanese children collectively say, "Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! it's a plane! It's -- a dragon!" This is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the classic tagline attributed to the DC Comics character Superman. The phrase was first made famous in the ''Adventures of Superman'' radio series of the 1940s featuring the voice talents of Bud Collyer and Joan Alexander. * The children at the beginning of this issue make reference to several notable Japanese pop culture icons, including Godzilla, who is referred to as Gojira in this issue, who was also a canonical Marvel Universe character for a brief period while Marvel Comics still had the license to the character. They also refer to Red Ronin, which is a robot mecha, featured in issues of ''Godzilla'' as well as the ''Avengers''. They mention Space Cruiser Yamato, which is the English title for Space Battleship Yamato - a Japanese anime series developed by Akita Shoten. They mention Astro Boy, which is the original Japanese manga created by Osamu Tezuka in 1952. Finally, they offer up a reference to the Hulk, which is not part of Japanese culture, but is a notable character created by Marvel Comics. Recommended Reading See also External Links * X-Men Classic #85 at MDP * * * X-Men Classic #85 at Comicbookdb.com * X-Men Classic #85 at Uncanny X-Men.net Category:X-Men Classic Vol 1 Category:1993/Comic issues Category:July, 1993/Comic issues